ΤΑΦΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΑ (ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΟΣ ΠΕΡΙΒΟΛΟΣ)
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 10 του 2019 Μετά από τις ανασκαφές του 2012-2014 στον τύμβο της Αμφίπολης σήμερα είναι πια γνωστό ότι ο Μαθηματικός Τύμβος μαζί με τον Μαθηματικό Περίβολο του Θεϊκού Ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα τεκμηριώνεται όχι μόνο από την αρχαιολόγο της ανασκαφής την κ. Περιστέρη, που ανακάλυψε μαζί με τον αρχιτέκτονα της ανασκαφής το μονόγραμμα του Ηφαιστίωνα (Σεπτέμβριος 30 του 2015), αλλά και από το αναθηματικό ανάγλυφο που βρίσκεται στο αρχαιολογικό μουσείο της Θεσσαλονίκης με την επιγραφή «ΔΙΟΓΕΝΗΣ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΙ ΗΡΩΙ». Αυτό το ανάγλυφο μας λέει ότι ο Ηφαιστίων,λατρεύονταν ως ΘΕΪΚΟΣ ΗΡΩΑΣ όχι μόνο στη Βαβυλώνα αλλά και στη Μακεδονία, όπου καθώς έχει ταφεί θα έπρεπε ο τάφος να περιέχει όχι μόνο τα μαθηματικά των ιερών αριθμών 3, 7 και 12 που χρησιμοποίησε ο Δεινοκράτης για την κατασκευή των τειχών της ιερής πόλης, της Αλεξάνδρειας, αλλά και τα μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής που δίδονται από τις σχέσεις Φ2 = Φ +1 και Φ = ( 1 + 50.5)/2 = 1.618034.. ή α/β = Φ ή (α+β)/α = Φ Έτσι στην αναπαράσταση του Μαθηματικού Τύμβου με τον Μαθηματικό Περίβολο βλέπουμε ότι τόσο στην είσοδο του Μαθηματικού Ταφικού Μνημείου με τις δυο σφίγγες όσο και στο Μαθηματικό Μνημείο του Λέοντα έχει γραφεί το γράμμα Φ, επειδή και στις δυο περιπτώσεις ο Δεινοκράτης χρησιμοποίησε τα ίδια μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής που χρησιμοποίησε ο Φειδίας (Φ) για την κατασκευή του Μαθηματικού Παρθενώνα. (DISCOVERY OF GOLDEN SECTION IN PARTHENON). Άλλωστε τον τάφο του Ηφαιστίωνα στην Αμφίπολη τον έχει αποδείξει ιστορικά και ο καθηγητής της αρχαίας ιστορίας του πανεπιστημίου της Κύπρου, ο Θ. Μαυρογιάννης, ο οποίος στην εκπομπή του ΑΝΤ1 (Νοέμ. 13 του 2014) δήλωσε ότι τα καμένα οστά ανήκουν στον Ηφαιστίωνα. Βέβαια ακόμη και σήμερα, παρά τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του μεγάλου πλήθους των μαθηματικών που χρησιμοποίησε ο Δεινοκράτης για το ΘΕΪΚΟ ΗΡΩΑ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΑ, ο καθηγητής της αρχαιολογίας του ΑΠΘ Παναγιώτης Φάκλαρης εξακολουθεί να ισχυρίζεται ότι για τoν τάφο του Ηφαιστίωνα δεν υπάρχουν ούτε και οι ανάλογες ενδείξεις, με αποτέλεσμα διεθνώς να εξακολουθεί να υπάρχει σύγχυση ως προς την ταυτότητα του μνημείου. Για παράδειγμα στο κυρίαρχο άρθρο του Internet “Greek tomb..- BBC NEWS” διαβάζουμε ότι σύμφωνα με τον καθηγητή του ΑΠΘ Φάκλαρη δεν υπάρχει καμία ένδειξη ότι ο τύμβος σχετίζεται με τον Ηφαιστίωνα. Αντίθετα σε συνέντευξη που έδωσε ο καθηγητής Θ. Μαυρογιάννης στην εφημερίδα «ΤΟ ΒΗΜΑ» (5 Οκτ. του 2015) δήλωσε ότι όποιος αμφισβητεί τον τάφο του Ηφαιστίωνα και αρνείται την ιστορία και τις επιγραφές οφείλει την αρνητική του άποψη να την τεκμηριώνει. Σύμφωνα με την Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους (τόμος Δ σελίδα 208) όταν το 324 π.Χ. πέθανε ο Ηφαιστίων, ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος έστειλε θεωρούς στο μαντείο του Άμονα, οι οποίοι την Άνοιξη του 323 π. Χ. επέστρεψαν στη Βαβυλώνα με το χρησμό ότι ο Ηφαιστίων θα έπρεπε να ταφεί και να λατρεύεται ως Θεϊκός Ήρωας. Άλλωστε για το ίδιο γεγονός στη WIKIPEDIA διαβάζουμε: “Alexander sent messengers to the oracle at Siwa to ask if Amon would permit Hephaestion to be worshipped as a god. When the reply came saying he might be worshipped not as a god, but as divine hero, Alexander was pleased and from that day forward saw that his friend was honoured with a hero’s rites.” Έτσι με εντολή του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου διατάχθηκε τότε ο αρχιτέκτων Δεινοκράτης να μελετήσει την κατασκευή της λεγόμενης ΠΥΡΑΣ στη Βαβυλώνα με διαστάσεις του ενός Αλεξανδρινού σταδίου, που αντιστοιχεί σε 157.5 m. Επιπλέον διέταξε την ημέρα της ταφής να γίνουν αθλητικοί αγώνες από 3000 αγωνιστές, οι οποίοι όμως δεν αγωνίστηκαν ποτέ εξαιτίας του ξαφνικού θανάτου του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου. Πέρα από αυτό στην ίδια τη WIKIPEDIA για τη μη κατασκευή της λεγόμενης ΠΥΡΑΣ διαβάζουμε : "It is possible that the pyre was not burnt." Πραγματικά μετά το θάνατο του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου (Ιούνιος του 323 π.Χ) ο πρώτος αντιβασιλέας , ο Περδίκκας, ακύρωσε τη μελέτη της ΠΥΡΑΣ ως αντιοικονομική. (τόμος Δ, σελίδα 245).Το γεγονός ότι η μελέτη προέβλεπε πολύ μεγάλο κόστος κατασκευής εξαιτίας του πολύ μεγάλου μεγέθους του μνημείου προκύπτει από τις παρακάτω μαθηματικές σχέσεις. Αν δηλαδή ο Δεινοκράτης χρησιμοποιούσε στο ακέραιο τα ιερά νούμερα του μαντείου με διαστάσεις παρόμοιες με εκείνες της μεγάλης πυραμίδας του Χέοπα (ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΗ ΠΥΡΑΜΙΔΑ ΤΟΥ ΧΕΟΠΑ) που έχει ύψος h = (α/2)Φ0.5 = 146.5 m, τότε θα έπρεπε και η ΠΥΡΑ με τη χρήση του ιερού αριθμού Φ0.5 να έχει ένα ανάλογο ύψος Η = (d/2)Φ0.5 = 100.17 m Σε μια τέτοια περίπτωση ο όγκος V της ΠΥΡΑΣ ως κωνικής πυραμίδας θα δίδονταν από τη σχέση V = (1/3)(πd2/4)(d/2)Φ0.5 Και επειδή οι Αιγύπτιοι μαθηματικοί γνώριζαν ότι η τιμή του π δίδεται από τη σχέση π = 4/Φ0.5 τότε ο όγκος V της ΠΥΡΑΣ σε κυβικά στάδια (d =1) θα δίδονταν από την πολύ απλή σχέση V = (1/3)(4/Φ0.5)(1/4)(1/2)Φ0.5 = 1/6 Τελικά μετά το θάνατο του Περδίκκα ο νέος Αντιβασιλέας, ο Αντίπατρος, ( τόμος Δ, σελίδα 253) μετέφερε τη βασιλική οικογένεια μαζί με όλο το επιτελείο του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου στη Μακεδονία, όπου το 2012 η αρχαιολόγος κ.Περιστέρη αποκάλυψε τον μαθηματικό περίβολο του γνωστού μαθηματικού τύμβου της Αμφίπολης, που κατασκεύασε ο Δεινοκράτης με τη χρήση ιερών αριθμών, όπως φαίνεται στην αντιπαράσταση που στηρίζεται στα μαθηματικά του Δεινοκράτη. Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι με τη χρήση του αριθμού 7 το ύψος Η του τύμβου δεν είναι 100.17 m αλλά Η = d/7 = 22.5 m, όπου το κόστος περιορίσθηκε αισθητά αφού χρησιμοποιήθηκε ο φυσικός λόφος Καστά προκειμένου να διαμορφωθεί σε μαθηματικό τύμβο όπου ο όγκος V της κωνικής πυραμίδας δίδεται από τη σχέση V = (1/3)(4/Φ0.5 )(d2/4)(d/7) ή σε κυβικά στάδια (d =1) γράφουμε V = (1/3) (1/Φ0.5 )(1/7) Δηλαδή ο όγκος V του μαθηματικού τύμβου περιέχει όχι μόνο τους αριθμούς 3 και 7 αλλά και τον ιερό αριθμό Φ0.5 που χρησιμοποιήθηκε όχι μόνο στην πυραμίδα του Χέοπα αλλά και στον Παρθενώνα (PARTHENON MATH AND GREAT PYRAMID). Ας σημειωθεί ότι η κ. Περιστέρη μαζί με τον αρχιτέκτονα της ανασκαφής ανακοίνωσε και μια πολύ μεγάλη ανακάλυψη για τον περίφημο λέοντα της Αμφίπολης, αφού στο 26ο αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο Μακεδονίας Θράκης (Μάρτιος του 2013) ανακοινώθηκε επίσημα όχι μόνο η αποκάλυψη του κυκλικού περιβόλου αλλά και το γεγονός ότι η αρχική θέση του γνωστού Λέοντα της Αμφίπολης ήταν στην κορυφή του τύμβου της Αμφίπολης, δηλαδή μακριά από τη σημερινή του θέση όπου αναστηλώθηκε το 1937. (Το λιοντάρι της Αμφίπολης αγναντεύει την αρχική του θέση στον τύμβο Καστά - Έρευνα της ΚΑΗ’ ΕΠΚΑ).Και επειδή το ύψος h του μνημείου του λέοντα ορίστηκε να είναι h = d/12 , τότε το συνολικό ύψος Υ θα είναι: Υ = Η + h = d/7 + d/12 = d(7+12)/(7X12) Με άλλα λόγια ο παρονομαστής (7Χ12) μας θυμίζει την περίμετρο των τειχών της ιερής πόλης, της Αλεξάνδρειας. ι Όμως στο ίδιο το συνέδριο ο αρχιτέκτων της ανασκαφής, χωρίς να διευκρινίζει αν πρόκειται για την εξωτερική ή την κανονική ενδιάμεση περίμετρο του περιβόλου, ανακοίνωσε επίσημα δυο νούμερα για την περίμετρο και τη διάμετρο του κυκλικού περιβόλου που δεν ταιριάζουν με τα μαθηματικά της γεωμετρίας. Συγκεκριμένα ανακοίνωσε ότι η διάμετρος D της περιμέτρου του περιβόλου είναι D = 158.4 m που αντιστοιχεί σε περίμετρο P = πD = 497.6 m, ενώ παράλληλα ανακοίνωσε ότι η ίδια η περίμετρος έχει το μήκος των 497 m. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι δεν χρησιμοποίησε την πραγματική τιμή του π = 3.14159.. που μας τη δίνει σήμερα ένας σύγχρονος υπολογιστής τσέπης, αλλά την αυθαίρετη τιμή π = 3.1376. (Πολυάνδρειο ή Ηρώο ο τύμβος της Αμφίπολης- ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΟΤΥΠΙΑ). Βέβαια η υπεύθυνη αρχαιολόγος της ανασκαφής δεν ήταν υποχρεωμένη να αμφισβητεί τους γεωμετρικούς υπολογισμούς, αφού για τα γεωμετρικά και γεωλογικά στοιχεία του μνημείου είχε συγκροτηθεί ομάδα ανασκαφής και από επιπρόσθετους τρεις επιστήμονες της θετικής κατεύθυνσης, όπως ήταν ο Αρχιτέκτονας, ο Πολ. Μηχανικός, και ο Γεωλόγος. Και μάλιστα ο Γεωλόγος παραβιάζοντας το καταστατικό της ανασκαφικής ομάδας και χωρίς την άδεια της υπεύθυνης αρχαιολόγου παρουσίασε μια αυθαίρετη υπόθεση σε αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο, ότι τάχα το μαθηματικό μνημείο του λέοντα δεν ήταν ποτέ στην κορυφή του τύμβου. Έτσι μετά από μια τέτοια σύγχυση που πήρε παγκόσμιες διαστάσεις ακόμη και σήμερα στη WIKIPEDIA διαβάζουμε: “ There was recent speculation that the lion used to be on top of the Kasta Tomb but this theory has now been discounted.” Και φυσικά όλες αυτές οι ασυνέπειες ήταν η αιτία που με οδήγησαν μέσω μιας συνδυαστικής μεθόδου στην ανακάλυψη των μαθηματικών του Δεινοκράτη, ο οποίος σύμφωνα με τη σελίδα 208 του τόμου Δ της Ιστορίας του Ελληνικού Έθνους για να τιμήσει τον ΘΕΪΚΟ ΗΡΩΑ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΑ μελέτησε με τη χρήση του ιερού αριθμού 3 την κατασκευή του κυκλικού περιβόλου με βάση την ενδιάμεση κανονική περίμετρο P διαμέτρου d = 1 Αλεξανδρινό στάδιο. Έτσι με πλάτος (x) και ύψος (z) που θα προσδιορίζονταν με αλγεβρικές πράξεις ( οι οποίες μετέπειτα μέσω του Αρίσταρχου του Σάμιου οδήγησαν στην πρόοδο των μαθηματικών και της φυσικής) χάραξε στο έδαφος την περίμετρο P = dπ = (157.5)π = 494.8 m, ώστε ο όγκος V που σε κυβικά στάδια δίδεται από τη σχέση V = xzπ, τελικά να δίδεται και σε σημερινά κυβικά μέτρα από τη σχέση V = (x/d)(z/d)π = xzπ/d2. Κατά συνέπεια η λαθεμένη περίμετρος των 497 m που οφείλεται στους πρόχειρους υπολογισμούς της εξωτερικής περιμέτρου, όπως προφανώς θα έπρεπε να το γνωρίζει και ο Μηχανικός της ανασκαφής, ποτέ δεν λαμβάνεται υπόψη για τον υπολογισμό του όγκου των κυκλικών περιβόλων, αλλά η ενδιάμεση κανονική περίμετρος P που στην προκειμένη περίπτωση είναι ίση με π Αλεξανδρινά στάδια. Πέρα από αυτό επειδή ο αρχιτέκτων της ανασκαφή δεν γνώριζε ότι ο Δεινοκράτης για την κατασκευή της περιμέτρου των τειχών της ιερής πόλης της Αλεξάνδρειας χρησιμοποίησε τους ιερούς αριθμούς 3, 7 και 12 ( ΜΙΚΡΟΓΡΑΦΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΑΛΕΞΑΝΔΡΕΙΑΣ Ο ΤΥΜΒΟΣ ΤΗΣ ΑΜΦΙΠΟΛΗΣ) ήταν επόμενο να μην φαντασθεί ότι για το Θεϊκό Ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα το ύψος z του περιβόλου, το ύψος Η του τύμβου, καθώς και το ύψος h του μνημείου του λέοντα θα μπορούσαν να έχουν σχέση με τους ιερούς αριθμούς 3, 7 και 12, όπως φαίνονται στην αναπαράσταση, ενώ στο 26ο αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο ανακοινώθηκε ότι το ύψος του περιβόλου είναι z = 3 m.Επίσης με τη χρήση του ιερού αριθμού 7 ο Δεινοκράτης προσδιόρισε το ύψος Η του τύμβου (Η = d/7 = 22.5 m) , ενώ στο 26ο αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο ανακοινώθηκε ότι Η = 23 m. Συγκεκριμένα για τις διαστάσεις του κυκλικού περιβόλου με τη χρήση του ιερού αριθμού 3, δηλαδή γράφοντας z/x = 3 o Δεινοκράτης προσδιόρισε το ύψος z σε κλάσμα του σταδίου του οποίου σε σημερινά μέτρα η τιμή είναι z = 2.7 m. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η σημερινή μονάδα μήκους που είναι το μέτρο (m) καθώς χρησιμοποιείται στα μαθηματικά της Θεμελιώδους Φυσικής, ορίστηκε το 1791 από την Ακαδημία των Επιστημών (Académie des sciences), ως ένα δεκάκις εκατομμυριοστό της απόστασης από τον ισημερινό προς το Βόρειο Πόλο, του μεσημβρινού της Γης που διασχίζει το Παρίσι. Το όνομα της νέας μονάδας ήταν mètre, από την ελληνική λέξη μέτρον. Υιοθετήθηκε από τη Γαλλική Κυβέρνηση το 1795, και έκτοτε έχει εξαπλωθεί σχεδόν σε όλες τις χώρες του κόσμου. ΔΙΑΣΤΑΣΕΙΣ ΤΟΥ ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΟΥ ΠΕΡΙΒΟΛΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΤΥΜΒΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΑ Στην πραγματικότητα μετά από τη δική μου ανακάλυψη των μαθηματικών του Δεινοκράτη αποδείχθηκε ότι ο Δεινοκράτης για τον προσδιορισμό του πλάτους x και του ύψους z του κυκλικού περιβόλου σε Αλεξανδρινά στάδια χρησιμοποίησε τον ιερό αριθμό 3 με αποτέλεσμα το ύψος z του περιβόλου να μην είναι Ζ = 3 m αλλά z = 2.7 m. Έτσι αυτά τα λάθη ήταν η αιτία να με οδηγήσουν σε μια μακρόχρονη συνδυαστική έρευνα που να στηρίζεται στα επίσημα ιστορικά και γεωμετρικά στοιχεία του τύμβου του Ηφαιστίωνα, όπου στις 30 Σεπτεμβρίου του 2015 βρέθηκε και το μονόγραμμα του Ηφαιστίωνα. Πάντως ένα χρόνο νωρίτερα (21 Νοεμβρίου του 2014) ανακοινώθηκε παγκοσμίως επίσημα η δική μου ανακάλυψη του μαθηματικού τάφου του Ηφαιστίωνα, αφού στο άρθρο που δημοσίευσα στη WIKIA με τίτλο “Tomb of Hephaestion in Ampipolis” αποκαλύφθηκαν τα μαθηματικά του Δεινοκράτη που στηρίζονται στους ίδιους ιερούς αριθμούς 3, 7 και 12 που χρησιμοποιήθηκαν στην κατασκευή των τειχών της ιερής πόλης, της Αλεξάνδρειας.(Secrets of Amphipolis and Alexandria). Με βάση λοιπόν αυτή την πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη η κανονική διάμετρος του τύμβου δεν είναι D = 158.4 m αλλά d = 157.5 m που αντιστοιχεί στο ένα Αλεξανδρινό στάδιο των 157.5 m, που χρησιμοποιήθηκε όχι μόνο για τον προσδιορισμό της περιμέτρου των τειχών της Αλεξάνδρειας (P = 7X12 = 84 στάδια) αλλά και για τον υπολογισμό της περιμέτρου της Γης από τον μεγάλο Έλληνα μαθηματικό, τον Ερατοσθένη. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η κανονική διάμετρος d του τύμβου προκύπτει από την ενδιάμεση περίμετρο (P = πd = 494.8 m, όπως ακριβώς τη χάραξε ο Δεινοκράτης στο έδαφος. Κατά συνέπεια το πάχος x = D-d = 0.9 m και το ύψος z = 2.7 m του περιβόλου προσδιορίστηκαν από τη σχέση z/x = 3, αφού με τη χρήση του ιερού αριθμού 3 ο Δεινοκράτης για να τιμήσει το Θεϊκό Ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα όρισε ότι και ο όγκος v του περιβόλου σε κυβικά Αλεξανδρινά στάδια θα δίδεται από τη σχέση v = (x/d)(z/d)π = 0.3/103 .Ξεκινώντας λοιπόν από το πλάτος D-d = 0.9 m μπορούμε να γράψουμε τον όγκο v του περιβόλου σε κυβικά στάδια ως εξής V = (0.9/157.5)(2.7/157.5)(3.14159..) ή V = (0.00571)(0.01714)(3.14159..) = 0.0003 Εδώ με έκπληξη βλέπουμε ότι ο αριθμός 0.0003 περιέχεται ως κλάσμα στον ιερό αριθμό 3. Δηλαδή ο Δεινοκράτης για να προσδιορίσει το πλάτος (x/d) ή το ύψος (3x/d) του περιβόλου σε κλάσμα του σταδίου (και εφόσον η περίμετρος P θα είναι π στάδια) έγραψε v = (x/d)(3x/d)π = 0.3/103 ή V = 3x2 /d2)π = 3/104 Έτσι θα έχουμε (x2 /d2)π = 1/104 ή (x/d)π0.5 = 1/100. Οπότε x = d/(100)π0.5 = 157.5/(100)π0.5 και z = 3d/(100)π0.5 = 157.5/(100)π0.5 Τελικά αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι ο Δεινοκράτης για την τιμή του π χρησιμοποίησε τη σχέση π = 4/Φ0.5 τότε βλέπουμε ότι ο μαθηματικός περίβολος εκτός από το νούμερο 3 περιέχει και τον ιερό αριθμό Φ0.5 που χρησιμοποιήθηκε στη Μαθηματική Πυραμίδα του Χέοπα (2560 π.Χ.) και στον Μαθηματικό Παρθενώνα (438 π.Χ.). Έτσι για τις σημερινές τιμές του x και z σε μέτρα προκύπτουν οι παρακάτω μαθηματικές σχέσεις x = d(Φ0.5 )0.5 /200 = 157.5(Φ0.5 )0.5 /200 = 0.9 m και z = 3d(Φ0.5)0.5 /200 =3(157.5)(Φ0.5 )0.5 /200 = 2.7 m. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι αυτές οι μαθηματικές σχέσεις θα πρέπει από τη νέα Υπουργό Πολιτισμού να ληφθούν σοβαρά υπόψη για την αποκατάσταση του μαθηματικού τύμβου του Ηφαιστίωνα, αφού λόγου χάρη γράφοντας σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «ΥΨΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΤΥΜΒΟΥ ΤΗΣ ΑΜΦΙΠΟΛΗΣ» βλέπουμε ότι εκτός από το λάθος για το ύψος z του κυκλικού περιβόλου υπάρχουν κυρίαρχα άρθρα με διαφορετικές τιμές του ύψους Η του τύμβου που ξεκινούν από τα 23 μέτρα και φθάνουν ως τα 33 μέτρα. Κατά συνέπεια για να μην υπάρχουν στο διαδίκτυο αντιφατικά νούμερα ύψους, θα πρέπει να ανακοινωθούν επίσημα στη WIKIPEDIA από το αρμόδιο Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού όλες οι μαθηματικές σχέσεις του Δεινοκράτη, ώστε να μην υπάρχει διεθνώς η σύγχυση που δεν τιμά την Ελληνική Αρχαιολογία.Category:Fundamental physics concepts